Mon géant vert à moi! 2!
by kagura2409
Summary: Défi de CarotteYaoi. Le jour ou Maso-Steve décide qu'il veut le Hulk, ça donne quoi? Du camping en Alaska! Et toute une tripotée d'Avengers pour espionner...
1. Chapter 1

Réponse à un défi de CarotteYaoi: écrire une suite Steve/Hulk... C'est un peu bizarre, moins drôle, et c'est vachement moins décrit, mais bah voila quoi... Franchement, je n'avais pas prévu de suite, et puis c'est HULK quoi...^^'

Bref, en tout cas, voila ce que ça donne...

* * *

Ca avait commencé avec une annonce louche. Très louche, même…

Bruce et Steve prenaient des vacances…

Depuis quand les Avengers prenaient-ils des vacances ?

Certes, il ne s'agissait que d'un week-end, mais tout de même…

Et dans un chalet paumé au fin fond d'une forêt d'Alaska en plus…

Avec une tente…

Non, Tony en était persuadé, c'était définitivement une annonce louche…

-Ce n'est qu'un simple week-end en amoureux, Tony…

Phil. Toujours calme. Toujours placide. Toujours prêt à aider. Toujours prêt à couvrir aussi...

-Tu pars camper en Alaska pour un week end en amoureux, toi ?

Clint. Toujours prêt à foutre la merde. Ca devait être pour ça que Tony s'entendait aussi bien avec lui.

-On les espionne ?

Natasha, toujours prête à aider…

-Je pourrais nous créer un observatoire confortable…

Loki. Un Avenger toujours utile, dans n'importe quelle situation…

-Si mon frère pense que cela sera amusant, je le suis…

Thor. Pas grand-chose dans la tête. Tout dans les muscles. Mais un ami fidèle et prêt à détruire le monde pour son petit frère très (très, très) chéri…

-Eh bah voila ! C'est réglé !

-Tony…

-Roooh, Phil, laisse-nous nous amuser un peu…

-Si ils vont jusqu'en Alaska, c'est sans doute pour avoir un peu de solitude…

-Mais justement ! La solitude, mon cher, on peut la trouver dans n'importe quel hôtel de la ville… En Alaska, on disparaît…

-C'est réglé, donc ! J'apporte les pizzas !

-Parfait, Clint ! Je me charge de fournir micros et caméras… Natasha ?

-J'irais les installer…

-Comme je l'ai dit, je nous fournirais un abri confortable…

-Yes, Rodolphe ! T'es toujours là quand on a besoin de toi, c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime !

Le dit Rodolphe haussa un sourcil sarcastique, mais apprécia néanmoins le compliment. Après tout ce temps passé à leur taper dessus, il était plaisant d'avoir des amis qui ne le jugeaient pas…

-Si l'ami Clint se charge du ravitaillement, j'apporterai de la bière d'Asgard ! Rugit Thor…

-Mais c'est pas vrai… Gémit Phil…

* * *

De leur côté, Bruce et Steve étaient partis… Euh… Camper…

-Ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas une bonne idée…

-Steuuuplaiiit ! Tu sais bien que je suis complètement maso ! Et ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai envie…

-Je maintiens que ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Et arrête avec tes puppy eyes, on est déjà là de toute façon…

-Yes !

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as réussi à me convaincre d'accepter un truc pareil…

* **flashback** *

-Bruce ?

Le scientifique était tranquillement en train de boire son café du matin en lisant les nouvelles dans la cuisine de leur étage privatisé de la tour Avengers. Il hésitait entre trouver la voix de son compagnon atrocement chaude et étrangement penaude…

-Oui Steve ?

-Je euh… J'ai un truc à te demander…

Le scientifique haussa un sourcil. Ca, il l'avait comprit. Cela faisait un bon moment déjà qu'il était en couple avec le beau Captain America. Depuis qu'il avait réussi à le coincer dans un ascenseur avec la complicité des Avengers. Il avait été terrorisé à l'époque de risquer voir le Hulk se réveiller, cependant, contre toute probabilité, le géant vert était gentiment resté en arrière à ronronner. Depuis que Steve et lui avaient des rapports sexuels (très) fréquents, il arrivait beaucoup mieux à le contrôler… Cependant, avec le temps, Steve s'était mis à lui demander d'être de plus en plus violent. Pas que cela lui déplaise. Même si cela le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait nier le fait que le Hulk en était autant satisfait que lui, mais là, en voyant les joues rougissantes et l'air gêné de son compagnon, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu encore inventer…Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour qu'il lui apparaisse ainsi : il pensait qu'il allait refuser…

-Je t'écoute, Steve…

-Bah, euh… Je suis sur que ça te ferais du bien, tu sais ? Je suis sur que ça t'aiderai encore plus, mais, euh, comment dire… Ca fait un peu partie de mes fantasmes…

Bruce fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à avoir peur là…Il n'avait strictement aucune objection à satisfaire les fantasmes de son compagnon, -en principe-, mais de quoi Steve pouvait-il bien rêver pour prendre de telles précautions ?

-UnjouràloccasionjaimeraisbiencoucheravecleHulk…

Bruce faillit en tomber de sa chaise. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

-Tu peux répéter ?

Steve soupira, et prit une grande inspiration.

-Un jour, à l'occasion, articula-t-il, j'aimerais bien coucher avec le Hulk… Je sais bien que tu pense que vous n'êtes pas la même personne, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, mais moi je pense que c'est juste ta seconde personnalité, celle qui incarne cette violence que tu as toujours refoulée… Et je pense que ça ne me gênerait pas de coucher avec ton autre toi…

Bruce en resta bouche bée.

-PARDON !?

* **Fin du flashback** *

Et voila comment, après moultes délibérations, ils se retrouvaient dans le trou du cul du monde (et Bruce s'y connaissait, il s'y était planqué longtemps…), dans un temps à congeler un glaçon (ok, mauvaise métaphore. C'est quand même pas très compliqué…) à s'installer dans un chalet, alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux très bien qu'ils allaient baiser dehors (du moins, si ils voulaient récupérer leur caution…). Au final, le super soldat avait tellement insisté, que le scientifique avait finit par accepter, juste pour avoir la paix… Mais maintenant, il était coincé…

Ils commencèrent tendrement. Des préliminaires normaux. Des bisous mouillés et excitants. Des caresses aventureuses. Des doigts inquisiteurs…

Sauf qu'ils étaient dehors et qu'il faisait moins quinze…

Au moins.

Ils auraient du emporter un thermomètre…

Pourtant, -et cela aide d'être des surhommes-, leur température corporelle s'éleva lentement, mais surement.

Et bientôt, Steve finit épinglé contre un arbre. Il voulait le Hulk, d'accord, mais rien n'empêchait de s'amuser un peu avant…

En parlant du Hulk, il semblait avoir très bien compris ce que Steve demandait. Et il avait hâte.

Bruce espérait juste qu'il serait capable de le contenir…

Lorsque Steve se retourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard de chiot battu, il rendit les armes.

Quand Captain America avait une idée en tête, il ne la lâchait pas de toute façon. Comme les super méchants…

Et il était déjà à poil de toute façon…

Bruce s'écarta et se transforma. Aussitôt, il sentit sa personnalité être reléguée au second plan, celle du Hulk en prenant la place. Il espérait juste qu'il ne ferait trop mal à Steve…

Steve, de son côté, était bouché bée.

Cinquante centimètres.

Cinquante centimètres.

Cinquante PUTAIN de centimètres…

Et s'il n'y avait que ça…

Dix de large…

Qu'il avait hâte…

Aussitôt, Steve se retourna contre son arbre, présentant son arrière train musclé au géant vert. Le dit géant semblait d'ailleurs apprécier la vue, puisqu'il sentit l'une de ses énormes paluches caresser son dos.

-Beau… Entendit-il dire le Hulk de sa voix grave.

Depuis que le géant faisait partie des Avengers, son vocabulaire s'était un peu étendu, mais il restait limité…

Steve sentit les deux paluches, cette fois, se poser sur ses hanches et les serrer à en faire craquer ses os. Allez, dépêche-toi…

Aussitôt, Steve se senti violemment pénétré, et gémit de douleur. Le Hulk était imposant, et pas délicat pour deux sous. Mais Steve se connaissait bien, il savait bien qu'il finirait par apprécier à un moment donné…

Pour le moment, le Hulk le pilonnait presque rageusement, Steve se sentait écartelé, et s'interrogeait avec inquiétude sur les limites du sérum. C'est que les cinquante centimètres du Hulk avaient quand même du mal à passer…

Pourtant, il arriva un moment ou Steve avait tant saigné, que le sang finit par servir de lubrifiant. A cet instant, il commença à entrevoir quelque chose d'agréable… Le fait que l'énorme sexe du Hulk frottait contre sa prostate sur cinquante centimètres devait aider aussi…

Au final, Steve se retrouva à gémir plus rapidement qu'il l'avait cru au début, au grand soulagement du Hulk et de sa personnalité d'origine, qui se rongeait les sangs intérieurement…

Bientôt, d'ailleurs, Steve hurla sous les assauts du géant. Il venait enfin de jouir, et l'orgasme amollissant ses muscles, le géant put repartir de plus belle…

Ils continuèrent ainsi longtemps, longtemps… Et Steve remercia le sérum et bénit Erskine de tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour sa si merveilleuse invention ! Le géant, voyant que son compagnon ne ressentait plus aucun inconfort, y alla encore plus joyeusement, pendant que le scientifique en lui soufflait de soulagement… Si Steve lui en avait voulu, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Ca aurait été de sa faute, mais il savait que même comme ça, il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de culpabiliser…

Bon, Steve aurait sans doute besoin du reste du week-end pour récupérer. Et bon sang, il espérait que le sérum était efficace et qu'il n'avait rien, euh… Endommagé…

Dieu que c'était dégueulasse de seulement y penser…

Il allait lui faire passer radio et irm à leur retour, par sécurité…

* * *

Natasha, toujours prévoyante, avait également placé caméra et micro dans les arbres environnants. Après tout, tout le monde se doutait de ce qu'ils allaient faire, ils ne savaient juste pas comment…

-Wow, il y a quand même des trucs que j'aurais préféré ne pas voir, dit Tony d'une voix blanche.

-Pareil, renchérit Clint.

-C'est… Etonnant, acquiesça Natasha.

Loki et Thor se regardèrent.

-Je ne vois pas ce que cela a de traumatisant, conclut le Jotun. Celle de Hulk ne vaut pas celle de Thor, et je la supporte bien moi…

Phil avait préféré ne pas regarder et était parti se coucher…

* * *

Alors, CarotteYaoi, verdict?^^'


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

J'avais dit que je posterais les messages comme celui-ci dans mes "défis", mais je pense que c'est trop important pour être ignoré, donc tant pis si vous recevez quinze fois le même message, au moins, vous serez prévenues et pourrez en parler...

Un petit message pour vous prévenir de quelque chose d'important : Au moins une personne que je connais, sans doute pas mal d'autres que je ne connais pas, on été plagiées par un malhonnête qui se permet en plus de REVENDRE leurs histoires sur google book, amazon, , etc...

Emerys08 est loin d'être la seule personne à avoir été plagiée, et nous vous invitons toutes les deux à vérifier. Je vais pour ma part, y aller tout de suite.

Le pseudo de cette personne est Jason Matthieu, ou Jason Maskerade. Il semble se concentrer sur les histoires à contenu érotique, qu'il pioche parfaitement au hasard sur le web. Vous pourrez trouver plus d'informations sur le site suivant:

article/monde-edition/des-auteurs-de-fanfiction-se-plaignent-de-l-attitude-des-plateformes-de-vente/59045

Comme vous le constaterez en lisant cet article cet ordure n'éprouve absolument aucun remords et se considère même comme "l'auteur érotique n°1 en Europe", rien que ça...

Un pseudo pouvant facilement être changé, TOUS les auteurs doivent faire preuve de prudence. J'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais. Cela ne devrait jamais arriver à qui que ce soit. Il est révoltant et dégoûtant qu'une personne sans imagination en arrive à voler le travail des autres pour satisfaire un maigre rêve de gloire…

Cet être abject se sert de l'énorme faille d'internet: en effet, aucun écrit n'y est protégé, à part ceux soumis à des droits d'auteurs papier, ce qui n'est certainement pas sur ! Ce qui signifie que lorsqu'un véritable auteur signale un plagia par cet homme, par exemple, sur google, sa demande est examinée et CLASSEE SANS SUITE, puisque les droits sur FF sont libres !

Au risque de tomber dans un cliché politique stupide, soyons tous vigilants, car c'est l'affaire de tous et ce sont nos travaux qui son menacés. Unissons-nous par tous les moyens et faisons front commun, car c'est probablement le seul moyen de faire cesser ce problème !


End file.
